Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: A story I drew now in fanfic format! Itachi goes on his first real date with Pein. Will love blossom in the heart of the Uchiha after being deceived by his ex, Kisame? Characters belong to Kishimoto.
1. How Everything Started

_Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today_

_CH 1_

_How Everything Started_

One day, we where friends…

We barely talked to each other or acknowledged each other's existence but then…

"Itachi…Will you please go on a date with me?" Pein asked me with the greatest determination in his eyes.

Those words echoed in my head over a thousand times. I didn't even notice I was blushing visibly or that I was even realise that I was repeating the word date over and over again. Deidara was with me at the time, before I could even answer Deidara said:

"Itachi would love to go on a date with you Pein!"

I gasped in shock, "Deidara!" I yelled.

Pein hadn't seem to notice, he turned around then looked back at me smiling softly, "I'll come pick you up at around six okay?" He said then left.

And that's how it was settled…

My first **REAL** date…

The first to know was my guardian Madara, he's my uncle, and my little brother Sasuke. They where all as shocked as I was when I was asked on this date. I pulled out my cutest look I could think of and then begged:

"Please help me!"

"Wait, Aniki doesn't want to go?" Sasuke asked he then mumbled to himself: "That's weird…"

My uncle sighed, "Itachi-chan? You don't have to go…" He said, "If you don't want to go."

I have to be honest, I was surprised.

"I don't?" I asked, my uncle and brother nodded, "That's great so I-"

"RAAAAAAAAWR!!!" Deidara suddenly scream kicking open the door.

"R-RAAAAAAWR!?!?" I screamed back out of reflex.

"Itachi! I'll kill you if you don't go on that date, un!" Deidara yelled. "Look at you, un! You haven't been on a date in forever, un!"

I did the only thing I could to try and get Deidara to try and change his mind. I made my cutest face and begged him not to make me do it. Though, this technique didn't always work.

Seeing how troubled I was, my uncle stood up for me.

"Deidara…You cant force him to go on a date if he's not ready…" Madara said stepping in front of me.

For an uncle who constantly asks his nephews annoying sex questions and is annoying most of the time, I was really happy he was there…unlike most of the time…

Even though he tried standing up for me, it wasn't enough to stop Deidara's determination, "I don't care, and I will, un!" Deidara screamed at Madara, "I'm tired of seeing him mop over Kisame, un!"

Kisame…

He was my old boyfriend…My first boyfriend…

I really loved him…

I loved him so much I let him be my first…but then, after we had sex he broke my heart…

I soon learned that he had been cheating on me with six girls and four guys. It really hurt and I never really got over it. Now hearing his name makes me sad… That's mostly why I'm scared to go on dates again…I'm scared of being deceived yet again.

When I snapped back into reality, I noticed my uncle, brother and friend starring at me with concerned eyes. Deidara had noticed the mistake he had made and started to regret it.

I forced a smile, the last thing I wanted to do was get them worried about me, "I…You're right Deidara…" I said, a tear managing to escape my eye. "I'll go on that date okay?"

"I'M SO SORRY ITACHI, UN!!" He screamed jumping into my arms crying. He nuzzled his face in my chest, "I FEEL SO BAD NOW, UN!!!"

"You should." Mumbled Sasuke.

"SHUT UP, UN!" Deidara hissed.

I laughed slightly for a moment but then broke into tears hugging Deidara. If only he could understand how it felt to have someone you loved break your heart. Then he could be a little easier one me…right?

Deidara soon left after the event and so did Sasuke. Deidara went back home expecting me to go on the date and then call him afterwards so he learns how it went. Sasuke left to go to Naruto's house, I find he's been hanging around him more and more these days. I think there might be something going on between them…

The second they where out of the house, my uncle grabbed me and forced me to change into different clothes for the date. He then took some pictures of me in the outfit he forced me into, then Pein showed up on time to pick me up.

"Uh…Itachi? What are you wearing?" He asked.

I could have died from embarrassment. I was wearing a read dress that was rather revealing (My uncle let me in on an inside scoop saying it used to be my mom's dress…To think my mother would wear such a thing…), I also had black high heels and my hair was untied like it normally is.

I couldn't help but blush madly, "I-I'm sorry Pein…" I mumbled my gaze attached to the ground. "M-my uncle forced me into it…"

Pein chuckled lightly, "Well you do look good in it." He admitted with the nicest smile I've ever seen.

It made me blush a lot, "Oh well…thank you…" I said looking away.

Pein scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry if you just felt awkward…" He said laughing slightly, "Would you like to come back to my house so you can get into some real clothes?"

I was so close to just jumping in his arms and scream yes, but I maintained my calm. It's not because my uncle was evil that I was going to do that. "Y-yes please…" I mumbled.

Pein smiled at me one more time and lead the way. He opened the car door for me and before closing it he asked:

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but, did your uncle force you into panties too?" He asked grinning.

I looked at my feet again, "Y-yeah…" I mumbled yet again.

Pein laughed and closed the door. He went to his seat then drove off back to his house. We soon arrived to his apartment, it surprised me a little at first but he then told me that his parents had passed away and now he just lives with his best friend. Konan. I felt bad for him even if I had lost my parents too. The only different thing with out situation is that I still have family members alive while he has nothing left.

He parked his car in his parking space then lead me over to his apartment. It was a little gloomy at first but then livened up little by little. He brought me to his room where he started fishing for clothes for me. It wasn't too long until he handed them to me.

"They might be a little big on you…" He warned."It beats wearing a dress." I admitted taking the clothes from his hands, "Thank you."

"No problem."

There was a long pause, I expected him to leave but he stood in front of me smiling. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. Finally, I asked him:

"C-could you leave, so I can change?"

He looked at me puzzled, "hun? But we're both guys."

My gaze went back to the ground like it does very often now, there was another pause when he clicked.

"Point taken, I'm gone." He said exiting the door.

For some reason, I felt like stopping him. I wanted him to stay. I know it's a little weird, even I don't understand why that sudden feeling took over myself. I hugged the clothes tighter to my chest wondering if I might actually like Pein the same way he likes me.

I shook my head, _Not the time to wonder about that!_ I schooled myself, _I need to get changed!_

I placed the clothes on Pein's bed when I noticed he had a Maximum Hormones poster on his wall. I wondered why I didn't notice it before for a moment then went back to changing. I slipped off the red dress carefully, even if I didn't like it and wanted to burn it, it belong to my mother and this was one of the few memories we had left of her. I then slipped off the stuffed bra my uncle forced me into and threw that in the garbage. I don't know to whom it belong to, and even if it was my mother's I would never, and I mean NEVER keep it as a memory of her! EVER!

I took off the high heals that I was stuck with after wards. Kami! How do girls walk in these things!? I almost fell so many times with them on! I placed the shoes next to my mother's dress then slipped off the panties. I really preferred boxers, those things were really uncomfortable! These are one of the many things I don't understand why women do or wear. I'll probably never know so I should just stop asking myself. I looked around Pein's room for a moment, there were many band posters on the wall, a couple of CD s here and there on the ground, but besides that it was a pretty plain room.

I had to admit, I liked it very much.

For some reason it occurred to me that I was in another man's room naked, which made me feel really uncomfortable. I guess it was a sign that my body was sending to my brain saying: 'GET DRESSED ALREADY!'

I took the shirt Pein had given to me, it was black with _PATTY-CAKE CHAMPION_* written on it in red. I'm not sure if he was looking to embarrass me like my uncle did but I had no choice but to put it on anyways. I placed the shirt back on the bed, then looked around Pein's room for a mirror. I needed to check my hair. I found one quick enough then started to fix it quickly. Satisfied with the results, I grabbed the shirt then heard a loud THUMP!** come from just outside the room.

I held the shirt to my chest, then blushed for some reason, "Pein?" I asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…just fine Itachi-chan." He said.

My blush became a bridge leading to one cheek to the other. Did he just call me Itachi-chan? I shook my head again, I made him wait long enough anyways. I slipped on the shirt, then the boxers and the pants which were all really big on me. I walked out of the room waiting to be judged by my date. Pein went wide eyes as he starred at me, he was blushing and said nothing.

I screwed my eyes shut and jumped away, "Don't look at me!" I screamed, "I'm ugly aren't I?!"

Pein stopped me from going any further, "N-no, you look really cute." He assured, "I just didn't know what to say, you could never look ugly. You're too beautiful for that."

I felt my heart flutter, I don't think Kisame ever complemented me like that before…

His grip on my hand started to loosen a little, he took a step forward and with his other hand cupped my cheek and kissed me. My eyes went wide, it was very hard to register what was going on for a moment. The only thing I could ask myself in my mind was: _Is he really kissing me?_ Over and over again, until I finally got an answer, which was obviously yes.

I slowly kissed back. It never occurred to me how soft and smooth Pein's lips were. Well of course, this was my first time kissing him but every other person I kissed before him, their lips weren't as smooth or as soft as his. My eyes slowly fluttered as I returned the kiss shyly at first. Pein nibbled on my lower lip asking for an entrance that I granted shyly. His tongue moved against mine in a pleasurable way that made me mewl lightly.

Just as I was getting over how shy I was at the moment and really responding to the kiss, Pein broke it and pulled away. My eyes were still hazy and I wasn't all there at the moment, Pein really was one hell of a good kisser. Pein smiled at me and gave me one last taste of what he was capable of doing so well for a short moment.

"So, shall we go?" He offered.

I smiled back and took his hand nodding.

The movie was good but sad, it was a chick flick and it embarrassed me a lot that I actually cried during it. Even if men aren't supposed to like chick flicks, I cant contain myself during them! They're just so sad and so romantic at the same time! Pein wouldn't let me live it down though.

"I cant believe you cried." He mocked.

"It's not my fault! It's just so sad!" I mumbled.

Pein laughed lightly and shook his head. I was really enjoying myself at the moment, Pein was an awesome person to be around. He was so calm and so funny at the same time. I think I was actually falling for him.

I suddenly gasped silently when I felt something brush against my hand. I looked down to see Pein taking my hand. I looked at Pein wide eyes, there were no words to describe how happy I was. When I was going out with Kisame, every time I would try to take his hand, he'd push me away and whispered to me 'not in public'. I was really happy that Pein took my hand, it showed that he didn't care if we were in public or not but he loved me and wanted to touch me. That probably didn't come out right but I don't care! I'm really happy at the moment!

Suddenly, Pein stopped walking. "Itachi," He started, "There's something I want to ask you. Please take me seriously."

I nodded and looked at him a little confused.

Pein took a deep breath, "Itachi…I really, really like you." This made me blush and smile lightly, "So…would you go out with me? I mean…like…be my lover?"

Pein was really cute when flustered. I smiled at him cutely, "Of course." I answered, "I really like you too."

I got on my toes to kiss Pein, "That's so cute, you have to get on your toes to reach me." He passed a quick comment.

"Shut up!" I replied.

We froze hearing mumbling, and a couple of squeals. We looked and from the other side of the street we saw a large group of people starring at us, one of the girls had a camera while most of the others where huddled over her.

"Have they never seen a gay couple?" Pein asked puzzled.

"It looks like it." I smirked and tilted my chin upwards, "Then let's show them what a gay couple does." He said then kissed me.

I kissed back happily. I knew that my new relationship with Pein would last longer then any other one I had before. He loved me and I loved him back, nothing could change that.

_**End Of Chapter…**_

* * *

**_*_**I just felt like letting people know that the Patty-Cake Champion shirt actually exists XD

** Since I drew this, when Itachi heard a loud THUMP! sound, it was because Pein had peeked in and saw Itachi naked. He fell on the ground with a major nosebleed and was in some kind of lala land which is also why Pein used the honorific 'chan' at the end of Itachi's name. I know it's completely useless information but I felt like it needed to be said XD


	2. Where Everything Ends

_Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today_

_CH 2_

_Where Everything Ends_

_"Aaaah! Pein!" I moaned as he touched me in a pleasurable way._

"_You look hot." He said then kissed my neck._

_My cat ears where pushed back and my cat tail was dashing through the air madly as Pein touched me. His touch drew me crazy. He stretched me with his fingers then pulled them out making me whimper. He kissed me passionately and assured me that he would be coming soon._

"_Ooh Pein…" I moaned, his hands brushing against my erection. "I-I trust you…Aah…"_

The loud sound of the alarm clock woke me up. I found myself in a sitting position breathing hard for a moment, when I realised that there was cum between my legs and on the bed coverts. Great, my first wet dream of Pein. Uncle is going to ask me a shit load of weird questions about this…But he cant do that if I clean the sheets before he finds out.

I rushed out of bed ripping the bed sheets from the mat and running down stairs, as quietly as possible, to the laundry room to get 'em clean. Once they were in, I realised I needed a new pyjama bottom since mine was full of cum. I dashed right back up stairs, changed quickly then ran back down stairs, threw the cum filled pyjama bottom into the washing machine then turned it on.

I sighed happily, "There…it's done!" I said to myself proudly.

"What's done?" Asked two familiar voices from behind me.

It made me jolt because I didn't notice them, I was just hoping that they didn't see what I was doing. I turned around to see my boyfriend, Pein, and my uncle, Madara, smiling at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed at them.

"I live here." Madara answered.

"I came to pick you up, we're going to my cottage remember?" Pein asked smirking at me.

"So what's done?" They both asked at the exact same time.

I blushed lightly then walked away from them. "Nothing! Geez!" I said in an annoyed tone.

As I walked away from them I could hear them plotting behind me, i_They really don't give up_!/i I sighed in my mind.

It's been two months since Pein and I started going out, so two months have passed since our first date. It was my first time having a wet dream, let alone about him. I was sort of puzzled on if I should tell him about it or not but I decided against it. I think it'd just embarrass me if I'd tell him… Walking away from them and thinking about my dream, I started to wonder: WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE CAT EARS AND A CAT TAIL IN **MY** DREAM! SHOULDN'T **PEIN **BE THE ONE LIKE THAT!

I pushed the thought out of my mind as I climbed up the stairs. I suddenly heard rapid foot steps coming in my direction and the felt strong arms wrap themselves around me. Pein. Obviously. My whole body was pressed against his when I suddenly jolted hearing my uncle scream:

"PEIN DON'T YOU DARE!"

My uncle was soon upstairs with us, I started to wonder how Sasuke could sleep with all the screaming we were doing, actually I don't think he was sleeping at all…

"Pein! Let him go!" My uncle hissed.

For some reason I started to feel Pein's chest, "Aww, why?" Pein asked. He interrupted himself and looked down at me, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Feeling your chest." I replied, "It's muscular."

Pein smirked then quickly pulled me in my room locking the door behind himself saying: "Oh that made me hard, let's have sex!"

My uncle started to bang on the door madly trying to get Pein to open it and saying that I was too young for sex and whatever. Meanwhile, Pein was looking down at me with naughty intensions.

"No." I said bluntly.

"But why?" He whined as if he were a four year old.

"Because I don't want to and I'm not ready!" I hissed, "If you try doing anything to me, that's called rape!"

Pein looked hurt, "What? Itachi, I'd never force myself on you," He said backing away, "If you're not ready that's fine, I'll wait for you."

I looked at my feet, "Now I feel bad…" I mumbled, "I'm sorry for over reacting…I love you Pein…"

Pein tilted my chin up then pressed his soft lips against mine. A couple of seconds after he did so, Madara kicked the door down and screamed:"STOP IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE! NO RAPING!"

Hearing my uncle scream such nonsense enraged me to no end. I stopped my foot on the ground and glared death at him. "UNCLE YOU'RE SO EMBARRASSING! I HATE YOU!" I screamed the first thing that came to mind.

My uncle was visibly stabbed by my words. He got to his knees and clutched my legs then begged me to forgive him.

"WAAAH! DON'T HATE ME ITACHI-CHAN! I'LL KILL MYSELF IF YOU DO!" Madara cried.

"Only if you don't ask me any weird questions anymore." I mumbled quickly taking advantage of the situation.

Madara got up and went to Pein, he placed a hand on his shoulder and said:

"I leave my mission to you my son."

"I will do my best father!" Said Pein playing along.

It honestly creped me out. I mean, the very thought of dating the son of my uncle was repulsing. Then again, the son of my uncle would be Pein…and Pein IS drop dead sexy…It wouldn't be so bad when I look at it that way.

After that stupid situation we found ourselves into, Pein helped me pack my stuff so we could get going to his cottage. I said my goodbyes to my brother and then my uncle before I made my way to Pein's car. It was a five hour drive but the time seem to fly by fast do to my being distracted by the wonderful scenery. It was silent for the first two hours, then we stopped at a restaurant to eat. We talked a little then but we didn't have much to say to each other, we then went back to car where more silence fell.

"You know that's a really odd way to get in a car." Pein mumbled about fifteen minutes before we'd get to the cottage.

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding.

"You crawled over me to get to your seat." Pein said, "How's that not weird."

I jolted as I blushed madly, "I-I'm sorry Pein," I stuttered. "I just…ever since I was little my mum made me sit on her lap whenever we went somewhere, and when I was too old for that I just crawled over her to get to the seat next to her."

Pein chuckled lightly making me sink into my seat.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again.

Pein looked out the window and sighed softly, "It's all right, don't worry about it." Pein said blushing lightly, "It just took me by surprise…"

I took a peak at Pein for the last couple of minutes we drove. He soon announced that we were there, his cottage was shown when the trees started to open. There was a lake just next to it, a dock and a storage shed. It was going to be an interesting week. Thoughts started to swirl into my mind as he got even closer. I was thinking about what Pein might try to do to me while we were there. I don't know if I could meet his expectations though, the thought of having sex again sort of scared me. I was scared that he would abandon me too.

Before I knew it the car was stopped and Pein was just about to get out of his seat. Quickly and out of reflex yet again, I crawled over him and out of the car. I took about five steps before realising that Pein wasn't following me. I looked back and saw Pein, sitting in his car, starring at me blankly.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"You did it again." He simply said.

I looked at him puzzled for a moment wondering what I did again when it hit me. "OMIGOSH I'M SO SORRY PEIN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO I-"

Before I could say anything more, Pein cut me off with his lips. God knows when he got out of the car, which was most likely when I was freaking out, but he manage to be quiet about it. I returned the kiss shortly and then broke it.

"You don't have to apologize." Pein said holding me by my shoulders, "Just warn me next time."

I nodded and pressed my body against his, "Now gimme another kiss." I said smiling.

Pein looked down at me then flicked my forehead. "After we get the luggage out of the car." He said walking away from me.

I pouted slightly but helped anyways. Once we got everything unpacked, Pein showed me quickly around the cottage and then we went to a small village not far away for supper. There was also a festival over there and so we stayed longer. The next day, we went swimming in the lake, I was constantly freaking out for fear of having my blood sucked by leaches, but Pein ended up loosening me up like always. The second day Pein took me in the forest for a walk, we found apple trees that he wasn't aware of and started to pick them we ended up having a giant food fight, but with apples only, which was rather amusing. On the third day we went back into the forest for a walk and came face to face with some dears. We were extra quiet while observing them but I screamed when a bee passed by which made them flee. We then climbed tree, something I didn't do for ages, and had an amazing view of the forest and cottage. On the fourth day we went back to the small village to buy some food supplies and booze, we then went for a quick dip and drank half of the liquor. I vaguely remember what we did but we had a big party of two since the house was trashed. On fifth day, I made up my mind. I was going to have sex with Pein if he wanted it.

I went into the room we shared and got ready for him. I cleaned up and stripped then rolled into the bed coverts waiting for him to open the door, which was soon enough.

"Hey Itachi, we ran out of s-" Pein interrupted himself, his jaw almost falling to the floor which was a good sign since I knew I succeeded in looking sexy.

Now that I new I looked sexy, I had to say something sexy…which I didn't think of so I improvised. "Erm…W-want some hot action…uh…sexy?" I said unsure.

"Itachi, if this is a joke, run. I cant resist you for much longer." Pein said bluntly.

"I-I'm…it's not a joke." I said stumbling to find the right words. "I want to have sex with you…because I trust and love you…"

Pein smiled at me, "Are you sure about this Itachi?" He asked me.

I nodded. He made his way over to me and kissed me, the kiss became a lustful one and before I knew it he was as naked as me. I was a little shaky, remembering what happened with Kisame but Pein soon made me forget about that. We made love, and honestly it was the best sex I've had. A lot of people think that Kisame is incredible at sex, well he should take lessons from Pein. Come to think of it, I wouldn't like that. Pein is mine and mine only!

I cant help but wonder if Pein feels the same way I feel about him. I love him so much and I think he might just be the one. I lay next to him, a little out of breath watching him sleep. His face so peaceful. I love him. I love him so much.

The next day I woke up Pein wasn't by my side. I looked around in a daze trying to wake up a little more since I was still half asleep. I could faintly hear the sound of something cooking over in the kitchen, I then started to smell something nice and sweet which woke me up completely. I followed my nose to the kitchen where I found Pein cooking.

"Oh Itachi-chan." He said spotting me. "Good morning love."

I strolled over to him for my morning kiss which he gave my followed by a plate of crêpes and fruit. It looked delicious. I thanked him and then kissed him quickly on the cheek then made my way to the table were I got ready to devour the nice looking meal.

"I-Itachi-chan." Pein said grabbing my attention. He was walking towards me and had a determined look on his face. That confused me. He got on one knee before continuing. "We've been together for two months…and I know it's not that long but I really love you. I'm crazy about you." He paused then pulled out a white box and opened it revealing a ring. "I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you be my fiancée?"

I felt my eyes burn with tears of happiness and my heart flutter. I jumped in Pein's arms. "yes! Oh yes! I love you Pein!" I cried burying my face in his neck.

We rushed back home to tell the good news to everyone.

But…

We got into a bad car accident…

I was fine but Pein wasn't…

He was rushed into the hospital…

Now…

It's been four months of Pein being in a coma, and the doctor says that the chances of him ever coming out are very slim. I still wont lose hope. I've stayed by his side for four months, and I'll stay by his side for four more! A thousand more! Nothing will make me leave him.

"Wake up soon Pein…" I whispered to him.

At that moment a stupid nurse came and tried to convince me to leave. I ended up screaming at her and breaking into tears begging Pein to wake up soon. I couldn't help myself. I loved him so damn much and it was breaking my heart to see him between life and death. I ended up falling asleep next to him holding his hand.

A couple of hours later, I woke up with the feeling of someone passing their hand through my hair. When I looked up I saw Pein smiling at me.

"Did you sleep well love?" He asked me.

My eyes filled up with tears. "Pein!" I yelled throwing myself on him, crying. "Oh Pein!"

Pein wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down. It was a happy and emotional moment, at that moment I thought that everything was going to be okay. I was wrong.

The machine that was measuring Pein's cardiac rate was showing that Pein's heart beats were slowing down at a dangerous rate. I looked at him wide eyes, shaking a little, processing what I was witnessing.

Pein smiled sadly at me. "I wish I could have spent more time loving you…" He said to me before closing his eyes for good.

His heart stopped beating. He was dead. And I couldn't bring him back no matter how hard I tried.

Pein's funeral was a week later. Soon, Kisame found out about the relation I had with Pein and got jealous. He dragged me into an alley where he beat me up, raped me and then put a bullet through my head. I don't care though, because now I'm with Pein forever…

**_End Of Story…_**


End file.
